FIG. 7 shows a conventional imaging system 100. The imaging system 100 comprises a substrate 12, an image sensor 11 fixed on the substrate 12, and an optical lens module 14. The imaging sensor 11 and the optical lens module 14 are coaxially aligned with each other. An image of an object can be generated on the image sensor 11 and can be shown on a screen (not shown).
In the case above-mentioned, the image sensor 11 in the imaging system 100 corresponds with only one optical lens module 14. Therefore, the imaging system 100 can only orient on and capture an image of one location at a time.
What is needed, therefore, is an imaging system which can capture images from multi-orientation at a time.